


welcome to the dork side

by haleofStilesheart



Series: 500 Word Prompts Part II [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Mythology References, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleofStilesheart/pseuds/haleofStilesheart
Summary: Derek can't keep his snarky comments to himself while watching some B movie with his boyfriend. Luckily, Stiles loves him, even though he is a dork.





	welcome to the dork side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).



> The start of the second part of 500 word drabbles!  
> For the prompt: Sterek + 'you're such a dork!'

"Oh my god, you're such a dork!" Stiles laughed when Derek muttered yet another snarky comment about the movie they were watching under his breath. Throwing his head back, he tossed an unpopped popcorn kernel at Derek's shoulder.

It missed, of course, because why not and bounced off the side of his neck instead.

Derek whipped his head around to throw Stiles a dirty look, his eyebrows drawn together and his eyes narrowed in a glare that would have been rather intimidating if Stiles didn't know him better. That particular glare hadn't been effective for years.

At least it wasn't effective on Stiles. It could still get Isaac and Erica to immediately shut up during pack meetings when they got too rowdy.

But the glare remained on Derek's face, futile though it may have been. Still glowering at Stiles and looking eerily like an angry puppy, Derek demanded, "What? Why?"

"Dude, you've been complaining the whole time we've been watching this movie!" Stiles pointed out, gesturing at the TV with one hand as he reached into the bowl of popcorn resting on his stomach for another handful with the other. Stuffing his face with popcorn, he went on, slightly muffled, "And not even about the shitty plot or the bad acting! You've been complaining about the scientific inaccuracies."

"Of course, I am," Derek said loftily, rolling his eyes like Stiles was the ridiculous one. Turning back to face the TV, he waved his hand at the screen where two characters were discussing laughably unbelievable scientific theories while also bickering about another character, miserably failing the Bechdel test in the process.

"See?!" Derek said, gesturing with a bit more emphasis at the TV. "That's not even how tornadoes work!"

"See?!" Stiles parroted, setting the bowl of popcorn aside on the coffee table as he sat up. Scooting closer to Derek on the couch, he poked his boyfriend's cheek and teased, "You're totally a dork!"

"Well, so are you," Derek replied, turning back around to face Stiles again. At Stiles' look of faux outrage, he smiled and elaborated, "Last week you went on a forty-five minute rant about inaccurate mythology references in movies."

"Yeah, well, everyone always makes Hades the bad guy and it's bullshit," Stiles answered, puffing his chest out a bit defensively. Shifting closer to Derek, he continued, "Hades just wanted to chill in the Underworld with his wife. Zeus was the horny asshole who couldn't keep it in his toga."

"Chiton," Derek correctly without thinking. He winced the second the word left his mouth.

"What?" Stiles asked, poking Derek's cheek again. His smile was the definition of 'shit-eating'.

Derek sighed heavily before capitulating, explaining, "The Greeks wore chitons, the Romans wore togas. But you knew that, you little shit."

"Guilty as charged," Stiles conceded, his smile somehow growing even wider as he hooked his leg over Derek's, practically climbing into his lap. Leaning up, he cupped Derek's cheek to guide him into a kiss, whispering against his lips, "Dork."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you all enjoyed it!  
> Feel free to send me prompts, I'm hale-of-stiles-heart on Tumblr!


End file.
